Big Brothers to the Rescue
by Silver Azure
Summary: Dyna Blade lays an egg but it's captured by Dedede, it's up to Holt and Heath to rescue their new sibling. ONESHOT RATED K  FOR VIOLENCE AND MILD SWEARING


"Boys…I have something to show you" said Dyna Blade

The boys gathered round their mother, and when she moved to the side to the boys' amazement their mother had laid an egg.

"There's going to be a new member to the family" said Dyna Blade sweetly

Holt, Heath and Bo were ecstatic, especially Bo because he wasn't gonna be the runt of the group, but he wasn't gonna pick on his new sibling like Holt and Heath did to him.

"So what is it?" asked Holt

"I don't know yet, we'll have to wait until the egg hatches" replied Dyna Blade

"I hope it's a boy!" exclaimed Heath

"I'm hoping for a girl" replied Dyna Blade

"As long as it's healthy, I could care less" said Bo

Day was slowly turning into night, so Dyna Blade and the boys fell asleep and they kept close guard on the egg, especially Holt because just like his mother he is overprotective. When morning came, the egg wasn't hatched but Dyna Chicks normally form within two to three days whilst in the egg. Holt was the first to wake up;

"Come on guys, let's get mom some breakfast" said Holt as he stretched

"Alright, I'm down" replied Heath

"*yawn* Got it Holt" yawned Bo

The boys flew off to go grab some apples and berries for their mother who was safely guarding her egg, while up in the air they spotted a whole orchard of apple trees and decided to feast for a few minutes.

"*crunch* *munch* Man these are good, but they got nothing on Wispy's" said Holt as he ate an apple

"You *crunch* *gulp* said it bro" replied Heath

Just then the boys heard a loud cawing sound, it was their mother and she was in trouble

"Come on ditch the apples! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" exclaimed Holt as they flew from the orchard to the nest, they noticed the egg was gone and their mother was in and out of consciousness.

"Ma, what happened?" exclaimed Holt

"De…de…de" said Dyna Blade weakly

"KING DEDEDE!" exclaimed Heath

"Bo, stay here with mom! We're gonna pay the King a visit!" exclaimed Holt

"Got it Holt" replied Bo

"Boys…hurry, if the hatchling is not fed within five hours after hatching it will die!" exclaimed Dyna Blade

"Alright, come on Heath!" exclaimed Holt as him and Heath flew off towards the castle

**[Meanwhile in King Dedede's castle]**

"I'm gonna train this Dyna Chick to do my personal bidding" exclaimed a proud Dedede as he put the egg in a cage.

"I wish we could eat it!" exclaimed Escargoon

Dedede clunked him on the head for that stupid idea because Dedede was going to raise it to be one of his minions.

Holt and Heath were nearing the castle; they still had time and were praying that the egg didn't hatch because they didn't want it to die. Holt and Heath peered through the castle's window and saw the egg in a cage.

"Dang it that egg's gonna freeze!" exclaimed Holt

"What are we gonna do?" asked Heath

"We're gonna charge in, you're gonna grab the cage and bring it back to mother" said Holt

"What about you?" Heath asked

"Don't worry about me" replied Holt

Heath didn't want anything bad to happen to Holt but at the same time didn't want any bad to come to the egg. They snuck in when Escargoon and King Dedede had left the room, and Heath began to unlatch the cage door when suddenly they heard cracking.

"_Not now, not now" _whispered Holt

After a good few seconds the egg hatched and the chick let off chirping, which King Dedede and Escargoon heard so they quickly rushed into the room and saw Holt and Heath trying to escape;

"SEIZE THEM!" exclaimed Dedede

A group of Waddledees quickly grabbed Holt and Heath and locked them in the same cage as their sibling.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOT! THE BABY NEEDS FOOD OR ELSE IT'LL DIE! PLEASE LET ME GO AND GET FOOD!" pleaded Heath

"Oh alright, but you try anything stupid and your brother and new sibling will be stew!" exclaimed Dedede as he went to unlock the cage.

When he did, Holt and Heath charged out and Heath grabbed the cage and the door swung shut, Holt had Dedede by the back with his claws dug deep in.

"OWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Dedede in pain, Escargoon was pretty much helpless because he couldn't fly and had no choice to let the boys escape. The boys flew to their nest to see Bo with a few apples and their mother who was regaining consciousness;

"Look what we found" said Heath as he brought the hatchling to Dyna Blade

"Oh my baby!" cried Dyna Blade as she cradled her newborn, not the boys had roughly three hours and fifty-five minutes to spare. Dyna Blade had sliced an apple using her claws and fed it to the baby, who chewed and swallowed and was so happy. Holt still had Dedede in his claws and flew higher over the water with Heath right next to him.

"ALRIGHT YOU BOYS HAVE YOUR SIBLING BACK! PLEASE LET ME GO!" pleaded King Dedede

"Very poor choice of words" said Heath

"Well…he did ask nicely" replied Holt as he released his grip and dropped Dedede into the water

"NOT WHAT I MEEEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNNNTTTTTTT!" exclaimed Dedede as he fell into the water

Holt and Heath flew back to Bo and their mother was checking the sex of the hatchling

"Boys, meet your new little…sister" said Dyna Blade as she held her baby

"_Damn!" _thought Holt

"_Crap!" _thought Heath

"Aw she's so cute!" exclaimed Bo

"I've named her Kimberly, say hi guys" said Dyna Blade

"Hey Kimmy" said Holt

Kimmy pecked Holt right in his eye

"OW!" exclaimed Holt in pain

"Guess she don't like being called Kimmy!" chuckled Heath

Kimberly pecked Heath in the eye as well, Dyna Blade and Bo were having a good laugh but despite the pecking the boys loved their little sister like no other.

**THE END**

_(A/N) Hope you enjoyed that one shot, I didn't feel I did my best on it but I'm still proud of it. Hope you R&R!_


End file.
